


three times Vision was there for Billy...

by iammadeofmemories



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Extended Scene, Family Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, for the series, just wanted dad!vision really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammadeofmemories/pseuds/iammadeofmemories
Summary: + one time Billy was there for his father instead (and ended up saving his life).
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	three times Vision was there for Billy...

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a 100% inspired by those last minutes in episode six. Did I create most of these moments myself? Of course. Do I care? Not particularly. If Wanda can fit reality to be whatever she wants then I will do the same to canon, damnit. I just, I just really want some Dad!Vision okay.
> 
> The usual: English is not my first language, none of this belongs to me and, obviously, spoilers for all the current episodes ahead. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“I can’t wait to meet you, little Billy,” he says, and he doesn’t realise yet how much he means it. 

1.

He’s holding Billy when the doctor proclaims both babies healthy. 

Vision is entranced with the sight of the little baby in his arms; he already knows he loves them both dearly, but he can’t say he wasn’t glad to be there for Billy’s arrival. That he wasn’t glad to be the first one to hold him. 

He can hear the doctor saying something, but he can’t bring himself to care. Not now, not in this moment. 

“Hello Billy,” he whispers, only for the two of them.

2.

“Bring who back?” 

He sees both his boys’ pained expressions, before turning to look at Agnes; the sight of a covered bundle in her arms and the lack of a certain dog it’s enough for him to connect the dots. 

“Oh, boys. Come here.” He pulls Billy closer to him, the boy immediately hiding his face against his stomach, Tommy following him closely after. 

With a sigh, Wanda takes the bundle from Agnes’ arms, thanks her for the help and starts walking towards their house. Tommy trails closely behind her. 

Billy doesn’t. Billy keeps his face hidden in Vision’s shirt even as he tries to coax him to start walking, one hand remaining on his shoulder. 

Vision pushes out of his mind the e-mail, Norm’s panic, Wanda’s behaviour, all the questions he may have over what’s really happening in Westview, because right now his son needs him. His son’s grief is real and that’s all that matters. 

“It’s going to be okay.” He kneels to Billy’s height and carefully cradles his son’s head with his hands. “You’re going to be okay.”

Without another word, he picks the boy up, and he feels Billy tightly grasping his shirt, as he supports him with one arm and starts caressing his hair with the other. 

Vision carries him home. 

They will have to bury Sparky, Vision knows. Wanda proposes a place in the garden, away from the bushes and far enough from the house itself. 

Vision volunteers for it. Wanda passes him the bundle with no words exchanged between them. 

(He ignores the fact that he is also postponing talking with his wife.)

“Why don’t you say goodbye to him?” He hears Wanda say, and so Vision kneels. 

Tommy is the first to speak, “Goodbye Sparky, you were the best dog.”

Billy stares for a tad too long, before he too says, “We will miss you Sparky.” 

Wanda calls them both inside while he places the bundle on the ground and prepares himself to start digging. Tommy doesn’t doubt in following her, but Billy stays, gaze lingering on him.

Vision does his best to smile at him. “Go, it’s alright. You don’t have to see it.”

Billy nods, but still doesn’t move; he seems to be deciding something, and Vision sees clearly when he reaches a conclusion: he runs to him, putting both his arms around his father’s neck and squeezing tight. 

“Thank you Dad.”

Vision hugs him back, before separating them and ruffling Billy’s hair. His son offers him a little smile, still tainted by the tears shining in his eyes, but is less shaky and more sincere than before. 

“Go,” Vision repeats, and this time Billy follows Wanda and Tommy inside the house. 

3\. 

“Hey Dad could you- woah, what’s that on your face?”

Vision resists the immediate impulse to sigh (something he doesn’t even _need_ to do. Nonetheless.) before turning around to completely face his son. 

“Your mother’s idea of a Halloween costume.” He supposes he looks more ridiculous than he previously thought, judging by the way Billy tries to hide a giggle with one hand. Vision has to recognise the face paint is _not_ helping. “What is it you wanted to ask me?”

Looking at him properly, Vision sees the red blanket in his hands and the blue headband loosely wrapped around his forehead. 

“I wanted your help,” Billy says, suddenly shy. “With my cape.”

Vision smiles. “Of course. Come here.” 

He takes the blanket from his hands and starts accommodating it around Billy’s shoulders; he readjusts the blue headband as well for good measure, and he smiles at the sight of the end result. 

“There you go. You look like a proper superhero.”

(He ignores the pang in his head that the word ‘superhero’ causes. He’ll have time to ponder over that later.)

Billy gives himself a one over, and the smile he gives Vision lets him know he did a good job. “Cool. Thanks Dad! I need to show Tommy!”

He wastes no time in running out of the room, red cape flying behind him.

+1

Billy doesn’t know how it happens. 

He’s just standing there, pumpkin bucket in one hand, catching glimpses from time to time of his brother, who’s taking full advantage of his newfound abilities. 

Billy wonders if Tommy will ever grow tired of moving at the speed of sound, thinking about asking him next time he stops, when he hears it: a grunt, a gasp, someone crying in pain.

He stands very still, shoulders tense; Billy doesn’t bother in looking around for the cause, new voices mixing with the cries of pain that sound eerily familiar.

(But no, it can’t be. Dad has _never_ sounded like that before, Billy doesn’t think he’s even able to. It’s not him, _it’s not—_ )

Billy tries to concentrate, and one voice overpowers the others, _He really does want out, doesn’t he?_

It’s a voice he doesn’t recognise, he has never heard it before, and yet it sends a chill down his spine. He knows, somehow, that it carries nothing but trouble.

He feels Tommy before he sees him, and he doesn’t know how, but he stops his brother mid-run. Tommy looks more excited than anything at this new development, but Billy doesn’t have time for it; the cries inside his head become louder every second that passes. 

“Are you okay?” Tommy asks, lifting his hands as if to put them around him, but the scream that follows beats him to it. It’s desperate, enfolding Billy’s head until is the only thing he can hear, aching like an open wound, and Billy can’t deny himself anymore. 

He runs, screaming for Mom, Tommy high on his heels. Dad’s in trouble, knows it to be true as he knows his brother is behind him, but Mom can help. She _has_ to. 

Mom has a panicked look on her face by the time they reach her. “What? What is it Billy?”

“I hear Dad in my head,” he says, fighting the tremble in his voice. “He’s in trouble.”

The voices in his head are clearer now: there’s a girl’s voice, fighting with someone; there’s the man again, giving orders; and there’s Dad’s voice, who begs for help. Billy hears and feels every gasp, every cry, every scream, and his head throbs in pain. They are running out of time. 

“I don’t understand,” he says, and he doesn’t cry even though he wants to. “What is happening to me?”

Mom’s gaze is more focused now, a forced calm battling against pure panic in her face, but he can still hear the fear in Mom’s voice when she asks, “Where is he? Where’s your dad?” 

Before he can answer, Uncle Pietro opens his mouth, “Hey, don’t sweat it sis. It’s not like your dead husband can die twice.”

Billy doesn’t know what _that_ is supposed to mean, but Mom clearly does, and he sees her eyes glow red before she is blasting him across the square. 

He tries to look over his way, but Mom is focused on him again, and he doesn’t think he would be able to look anywhere other than her face even if he wanted to. Mom can help, Mom _will_ help. She will fix everything. 

(...right?)

“Billy,” she says, and there’s steel in her voice where there wasn’t before. “I need you to focus.”

He does his best to nod, and closes his eyes. 

The voices have shapes now, but they are still fuzzy, undefined. “I can’t tell.” He frowns, and focuses harder: there are people in black, faces blurred as if they were part of a nightmare, guns pointed at a kneeling figure. “I see these… soldiers.”

Eyes still closed, suddenly there’s a clear image before him: Dad. Dad screaming, Dad kneeling, Dad reaching for a hand that is not there. He feels his pain, soaring through his body as if he were the one on the ground. 

He opens his eyes, and he doesn't care about the tears he can feel pooling at the corners, “They think he’s dying!”

Mom’s eyes glow red. 

Later, much later, when the people around them are moving again and it seems as if nothing even happened, Mom takes them both by the hand and starts walking. 

“We’re going to get your Dad,” is the only thing she says in response to Tommy’s questions. Billy doesn’t ask, doesn’t speak at all, and he pretends his body is not shaking. 

Mom feels it, of course, through their interlaced hands, and she gives him a little squeeze in return. Billy tries to feel brave, and holds even tighter his Mom’s hand as they move through the sea of people.

Then, they break the only rule Mom makes an effort in enforcing: they go past Ellis Avenue. 

The streets here are dark, void of the light and laughter that filled the town’s square. The plastic ghosts and fake masks that made him laugh in the morning now make him shiver; even Tommy stays quiet when their walking leads them to an open field. 

They find Dad on the ground. 

He groans, and Billy sees his arms shake as he pushes himself up into a sitting position. He seems confused, but otherwise fine, conscious and thankfully _alive_. 

Billy doesn’t even think about it before running straight towards him, almost crashing against his body, and pushes the image of Dad falling apart out of his mind. 

(Billy couldn’t bring himself to tell that particular detail to his Mom, the sight of Dad’s body tearing itself down bit by bit is not something he wants to remember, much less share with the rest of his family. 

And yet, he has a feeling that Mom knows _exactly_ what he saw.) 

“I’m okay,” Dad says, one hand running through Billy’s hair, the other pulling Tommy impossibly close. “We’re okay. We’ll be okay.”

Dad looks up as he says that last part, and Billy sees Mom looking at the three of them, a hesitant smile on her lips. 

Billy hugs Dad tighter just as she repeats Dad’s words, “We will.” She sits down next to them. “We will be okay.”

Billy believes her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm sure this is exactly how the episode it's going to be on Friday :D 
> 
> If you liked it, consider leaving kudos and/or comments! 
> 
> find me at tumblr: goldenachilles


End file.
